Too much rum?
by Thebluefairy311
Summary: One night Anamaria's feelings finally come out when a needy pirate comes to her....does Jack really have feelings for her too or is he just looking for a little loving. Rated R(sex) AnamariaCaptain Jack Sparrow
1. Default Chapter

Author's note Well, I had never paired Jack with Anamaria before but I wanted to try it. I thought, why not in Anamaria's point of view. In here you will read the truth about her feelings. I think this will be a one shot thing, but that may change depending on my reviews. Well read on ....  
  
DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own POTC.....deal with it........  
  
Anamaria walked through the tight corridors of the Black Pearl. They were sailing the Pearl to an island a while from Tortuga. Jack was told that one of his old friends was waiting for him there. Anamaria did not pry for information from the Captain but just set the sails and prepared for the journey. She continued down the hall headed towards her room. When someone grabbed her from behind and spun her.  
  
"Jack," She said startled. Jack still had one arm wrapped around her, their bodies' inches apart, his touch made her shiver. "Do you need something, Captain?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do," Jack whispered his eyes scanning over her body. Jack had obviously had too much rum. Though he didn't seem any less sober than usual.  
  
"Jack, I think you've had too much to drink, you should go lie down." Anamaria said, shivering as Jack ran his fingers across her jawline.  
  
"No, love. I haven't had anymore than me usual glass or two."  
  
He was right, but why was he acting this way. He did not know what he caused every time he touched her. Anamaria sucked in air as Jack wrapped his other arm around her. Then before Anamaria could protest Jack leaned in and captured her lips with his. His kiss caused a shock to run through her body. A shock of pleasure and desire. Anamaria kissed back having no willpower to pull away from the gorgeous Captain. Jack licked her lips asking permission to enter. Anamaria's lips worked on their own accord and they parted slowly allowing Jack access to every bit of her mouth.  
  
Anamaria knew she had to pull away but didn't have the strength. Anamaria had wanted Jack for the longest time. Him having not a clue. She could not let this go any farther for she knew that Jack was just lonely and just wanted someone. She knew Jack did not want her, as she wanted him. Anamaria had fallen for Jack, but to Jack she would just be there for lonely nights when he needed someone to fill his desires of pleasure. Anamaria did not want that.  
  
But Jack had her hooked. His kisses had her pleading for more. Their tongues worked together as Jack ran a hand under her shirt and up her back. "Jack...." She breathed as he ran gentle kisses down her neck.  
  
"Hmm?" He said moving his trail back up her neck.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She whispered.  
  
"Because I want you," When the words escaped his lips Anamaria didn't care anymore. She wanted Jack and for the time being apparently Jack did also, the bulge that pressed against her belly confirmed it. This was the closest she ever got, or would get with Jack and that was enough for her even though they both wanted each other on different levels.  
  
Jack began moving forward. Anamaria's room inches away. When they reached the door Jack stopped and pulled his mouth from hers. Anamaria stood in the doorway, Jack stood in the hall still. "May I come in, love?" He whispered.  
  
"Aye," Anamaria breathed, then gasped as Jack captured her lips once more. She heard the door behind Jack closed and then did not restrain herself from ripping the many layers Jack had on. Leaving him bare-chested. She ran a hand over his tanned chest. Her fingers meeting scares that she could only imagine where they had come from. Jack then slipped a hand under the large man's shirt she wore and grabbed a hold of one of her breasts.  
  
Anamaria moaned into his kiss when she felt Jack run his thumb over her soft tips. Hearing the pleasure this caused her Jack broke their kiss and pulled off her shirt revealing her beautiful chocolate colored body. Jack brought her to her bed and pulled off his trousers then proceeded on hers. Once they were off Jack moved atop her kissing her once more. His hands played at the edge of her panties, which were then quickly removed.  
  
"Anamaria," Jack said.  
  
"Yes," She moaned.  
  
"Anamaria, if you want this to stop say so, but I love you and I want you to know that."  
  
"Jack, I love you too." Jack took that as his answer and kissed her as he slowly parted her legs and entered. Anamaria gasped into his mouth as he entered her slowly.  
  
"Jack, please," She begged him to quit his slow torturing pace. Jack then slid in and their bodies moved together creating heat.  
  
Soon Jack knew she'd be coming to her climax and himself not too long after. "Jack," She moaned as she neared her climax. Jack groaned in his throat reaching his climax also. They screamed each other's names and then their bodies fell.  
  
"Your beautiful.." Jack whispered to Anamaria, still panting. He moved a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "I love you."  
  
"Aye, Captain." She said with a smile.  
  
A/N Well, hope you liked it.....please review if you did.....no mean comments please....If you think I should continue with this please say so or this will just remain as a one-shot. R&R some of my other stories if you enjoyed this one. Thanks......... 


	2. The Salty Sea

Author's note Wow, I didn't think I would continue with this story but my fans have spoken and I must obey. I won't say this is one of my greatest fics but I'm just wingin it. I'm not so full on ideas right now so if any sudden ideas come to you whilst reading this please feel free to suggest anything, full credit will go to those who do. Anyway, the first chappie was a bit..uhhh...R-rated...but that will not happen for a while. I just had to have a "BANGING" intro. Well, anyway, enough of my blabbing please proceed with the story.....

Annamaria woke the next morning alone. A bit insulted Annamaria dressed and quickly headed up to the deck. As she walked into the bright sunlight she saw Jack at the bow of the ship. Annamaria decided to go over to Jack and give him a good morning kiss, but as she approached him Jack made it obvious that he had other priorities. Now, Annamaria was really hurt. What happened to the Jack that had been with her the night before? Why was he being like this? Deciding to get as far away from Jack as possible she walked down below for some breakfast and would stay there until they reached shore.

Annamaria peeled a bright red apple as she thought about Jack. He had told her he loved her and now he was giving her the cold shoulder? Frustrated, Annamaria lost her concentration and her knife slipped and cut her. "Shit!" She said, holding her thumb. "Damn Captain."

Much to Annamaria's relief The Pearl pulled onto the shore of Jenst and Annamaria quickly escaped off the boat. Jenst was a cute little town, not prim and proper like Port Royal but not filled with chaos like Tortuga. It was a bit of both actually and Annamaria liked it a whole lot. She walked the streets admiring the little town.

Annamaria was just about turn down another stone path when someone grabbed her arm. She turned, "Jack!" He had startled her.

"In a hurry?" He asked pulling her close.

Annamaria pulled away from his arms. "Actually, Captain I am." Annamaria began walking again. "See you back at the ship."

Jack grabbed her arm once again. "Annamaria?" He asked confused.

Annamaria just kept walking.

Jack had not followed her but Annamaria felt him watch her till she turned another corner. So now he wanted to hold her? Why not when she had wanted to earlier? Was he embarrassed? Did he not want the crew to see them together? That was it, he was embarrassed.

Hurt, Annamaria fled to a spot by the ocean where she was the only occupant. She dipped her feet in the salty refreshing water as tears began to fall from her eyes. The ocean had always calmed her, ever since she was a young child. That is why she loved sailing, that is why she became a pirate. It was also in her blood. Her father had been one of the greatest pirates to travel the seas. But at this very moment she felt as though following in her father's footsteps was a mistake. She didn't need this. She had given her heart to Jack the night before and she had had it broken the very next day.

Annamaria wondered down the beach dreading the time she'd have to return to The Pearl.

A/n Well, sorry for the short chapter but it is easier for me to post.....I hope you enjoyed my update. PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!! And really, feel free to add any suggestions.(I'm sorta beggin here J)


End file.
